int_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Egypt
Egypt in 1.0 was a faction situated at the mouth of the nile, pillaged and disbanded twice while re-established thrice. It was one of the 3 original factions alongside Babylon and Judaea, lasting the longest through several phases and even more rulers, not to mention being the only faction visible from the spawn of Sinai, attained resources, status and population above all else. Despite its large size and active population, relative to what time of day it was and whether someone had burned it to the ground again, its main essence always remained pacisfist, isolationist and buildfag centred and with that contained most of the great wonders of the first iteration. Egypt would come to have 9 changes of rulership by 6 different players, 3 wars and 2 sackings (both led or assisted by the founder himself no less). The First Egypt Along With Levant and Babylon, Egypt was settled the earliest as one of the three primary factions, outliving them both and to the end, though suffering two sackings. It was founded by hisin on the west bank of the nile where it flourished and grew fast. In this time several monuments such as the corner pyramid, Egypt Tower, Pantheon of Ra and the Great Library (not yet finished) were erected by various members. The city would even host a gate to the nether which was used to farm the later much sought after netherrack and glowstone post nether disablement. 1st Destruction Due to Freddy's nature as the admin of 1.0 he regularly had to leave the faction, which meant that his leader position was often passed on temporarily. At the most inoportune time when no member of note was online it was haphazardly passed to adam3w, a newbie russian literally living in Siberia. Only a few hours later several accounts would be hijacked, op'ed and missused to disband Egypt and nuke Israel. In this time adam3w claimed that he too had his account stolen and that he had nothing to do with the disbandment of Egypt. However adequate proofs were never provided to support these claims following his suspicious behaviour and fragmented explanation. As soon as Egypt was disbanded hisin went mad, spamming global with egypt is dead blah blah, which in hindsight was a less tactical choice as it drew vultures from all over to pillage the city. The storage was protected by Zmys' temp faction but the rest of the city along with its map and literature was destroyed as hisin teamed up with oportunist raiders and the now homeless Skyz0ne to pillage the city. In the aftermath of the destruction lava spires would rise sky high all over the city, with the nile cobbled over and no building pr wall left standing. Rebuilding With the city in ruins its former members all scattered across the world as Freddy remained cleaning up the extensive grief of Egypt and patching up the crater that Judaea now was (lmao fuggen jews). (wip) tbh Rulers Listed in chronological order: High Priest - hisin I Pharaoh - Freddy120 II Pharaoh - adam3w Interregnum - Zmys III Pharaoh - Iron IV Pharaoh - ytr91 Regent - Iron Archbishop of W. Egypt - ytr91 Pharaoh of E. Egypt - Iron High Priest of 'The Holy See of Ra' (microstate in western Egypt): JitCamBra Citizens In no particular order, listed for notable contribution: hisin, freddy120, MBidzill, Iron, RavingBadger, adam3w, bassu, cuckton_banks, imanoob71, autodonger, Negromancer, JitCamBra, ytr91 with closer to 50 more in throughput, inactive or filler. By patronage or asylum: pipbox360, MarkC11, DeliriousEagle Category:1.0 Category:Factions